videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Cards
Spirit Cards is a video game developed by Qubec Games' English branch, and the 7th Qubec Games game overall. Plot The story follows Victor, the lord of a medieval village. His wife Maria was dying, but the town's apothecary made a breakthrough. Her cat accidentally knocked over a shelf of potions, only for the shelf to fall on it and kill it. However, the mixture of potions created a new concoction which can revive the dead. Victor asks the apothecary to lend the mixture, only for the latter to tell him that she needs to take it to a meeting with other apothecaries to find out what potions she put in it. Victor decided to take a chance, take some of the apothecary's potions, and try mixing them together. However, when he uses the potion on Maria, she turns into a demon and transports the people in the town to a different dimension. Victor, the apothecary, and the town's butcher (Mike) end up being transported together, and the rest of the townsfolk were turned into monsters. The monsters are often found in the wild, and can be stored in cards and summoned in battle once defeated. The apothecary thankfully made a potion to turn Maria and everyone back into humans, and to transport them back to the village. However, they have to go through the whole dimension to actually get to her. The story follows the three going through the dimension, defeating demons with their cards and capturing monsters to get to Maria. Game Mechanics * Capturing - Monsters can be fought in the wild and captured, so players can use them in battle. Alternatively, one or two cards can be took from a demon/boss once one is defeated. * Demon Swap - Linking in with Capturing, the player can send all the demon's cards home and capture the demon itself. Sometimes you have a choice, such as with the fight against Gauvain, you're forced to capture the demon, such as the fight with Mimi. * Release - Like being able to capture a monster, the Apothecary can use a watered down version of the potion on the monster's card to turn it back into a human and send it back to it's normal dimension. Cards Regular Attack cards These cards can only be used when the monster which uses it in the wild is captured. * Normal Attack - A kick or a punch - First used by Imps * Screech - A loud scream - First used by Scree * Strike - Causes an enemy of choice to be unable to attack - First used by Army * Bite - A bite - First used by Mimi * Confusion - Makes a card use it's effect any card on the playing field, including cards on it's user's side and itself - First used by Mimi * Forcefield - A barrier which reflects attacks - First used by Gash * Shock - An electrocution - First used by Tiki * Heal - Heals 20 HP of a card's HP - First used by Tiki * Safe Zone - Heals one of the user's cards back to full health, but the card can't use it's effect for a few turns - First used by Killer Queen Category:Video Games Category:Games